


Then and Now

by sunny_tanner (bipallidan)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Major Character Death is Canon, i thought i'd include the tag anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipallidan/pseuds/sunny_tanner
Summary: 17-year-old Slytherin prodigy Vi had a few secrets. He found love, and then he lost it, and he wasn't able to tell anybody about it. Grief was a battle he had to fight in silence. Nothing was fair, and nothing made sense, except maybe the guitar Hufflepuff's golden boy gave him for his birthday.23-year-old aspiring musician Vi finds himself traveling the world for "inspiration" after his agent decides his hiatus is wrecking his career. He is not expecting Romania to be his last stop, nor is he expecting nearly being torched alive by a Hungarian Horntail to be the best thing that will ever happen to him.This fic explores two different relationships at different points in Vi's life in an alternating chapter fashion.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Male Character(s), Charlie Weasley/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

** characters **

****

**_vi ackerman—  
_  
** pureblood.  
slytherin.  
french family origins.  
old money.  
musician.  
bisexual.  
  
fc: david corenswet

**_glade dwells—  
_**  
half-blood.  
ravenclaw.  
single parent household.  
modest living.  
journalist.  
lesbian.  
  
fc: tiera skovbye

**_amos ackerman—  
_**  
pureblood.  
hufflepuff.  
chaotic brother.  
serial monogamist.  
shop keeper.  
heterosexual.  
  
fc: gavin leatherwood

** about **

every other chapter will take place in a different place in vi's life. hogwarts years, then post hogwarts years, back to hogwarts years, post hogwarts years, and so on. the chapters will be titled accordingly, and the tense should change depending on if it's "then" or "now."  
  
this story will mainly focus on vi, though subtle subplots may exist for glade and amos. feel free to comment if you'd like to know more about them. there's a lot more to their stories than i'll be writing in this fic.


	2. the tenant.

The state of the apartment makes it clear that its resident is preparing to depart. The large closet is hung open, discarded clothes spilling out onto the hardwood floor, and empty hangers in between the shirts and jackets that had been spared a closer look. A half-haphazardly packed suitcase sits, unzipped, next to the foot of the bed. A black cat snoozes within— likely leaving some extra fur to keep her owner warm on his journey. 

The bed is made— surprisingly— and looks out of place in the disarray as the morning sun spills in through the large window to cover the interior. Directly across from it, a desk is pushed up against the wall. It has various letters and forgotten manic scribbles of songs that never came to be splayed all over the top. 

Above that hangs a corkboard, with various more important-looking memos and sentimental artifacts attached with pushpins. For the sake of getting a closer peek into the apartment owner's life, we will go through what we can see.

First, a photo of a middle-aged woman with dark hair. She sports a grin that crinkles the edges of her mouth and holds a mother's day card in her hand. 

Next, two similar-looking boys with equally large grins are pictured on a frozen lake. The smaller one holds onto the other's arm as they struggle to keep their balance on their brand new skates. 

A "certificate of significant achievement" is beside. It features a photo of the older boy from the previous photo, now a bit taller, face a bit more distinguished. He's holding a blooming plant. His lips are slightly upturned in a smile, though it pales in comparison to the younger version. A small bag of seeds is attached to the certificate. It seems the owner never got around to planting them.

Just underneath hangs a piece of black stationery, decorated with vines and a photo of a smiling brown-haired boy. "1977-1995" is stamped below. Cursive script to the left of the photo reads, "The family of Cedric Diggory would like to thank you for your support during this difficult time. Both the flowers and the monetary support with the final arrangements are much appreciated, and we will certainly not forget it."

Finally, a wrinkled, torn piece of parchment just big enough to hold a single sentence: "Please talk to me." 

A clatter comes from the kitchen. Inside, the apartment's tenant is hastily spreading strawberry jam on a piece of toast. He plops the finished product on a plate next to some scrambled eggs and moves over to the table. As he eats, he checks his watch, then the clock on the wall, then his watch again. 

He finishes his breakfast and stands, placing the plate in the sink and rushing over to his room. The man gently removes the cat from his suitcase, the cat giving a gentle "mrow?" in response. He places her on the bed as he retrieves a pet carrier from his closet. The cat wanders in without much protest, and he closes the latch. 

The suitcase is rearranged and zipped up. The cat makes another noise. "I know, Little Moon," says the man. "The flight won't be long this time." 

Both items are picked up and the tenant exits the apartment, just barely remembering to grab his wand off the shelf in the entryway.


End file.
